The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Secrets
This page lists secrets and unlockables in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Bottles In total, there are four bottles located throughout the game. Link can obtain these bottles by: Banzai Bill Cameo Fyer, the man who runs Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication, has a picture of an enemy from the Mario series called a Banzai Bill on his shirt. Cave of Ordeals Shortcut In certain releases of the game, there is a shortcut that can be accessed if Link uses the Gale Boomerang to put out the two torches at the start of a room. If this is done, the door in the following room will be open, even though there are still enemies in the room. This is not possible when entering the first floor or any of the Great Fairy's chambers, as there are no torches for Link to extinguish. Control Cuccos If Link damages a Cucco ten times with any weapon, he will take control of the Cucco for a short time. As a result of this, Cuccos do not attack Link on mass in retaliation for attack them at all in Twilight Princess, as they do in other Zelda titles like Ocarina of Time and A Link to the Past. Dead Hyrulean Soldiers If Link goes to the grave in Hyrule Castle Graveyard that says "The Cursed Swordsman... lies behind... the sacred tree." Turn to the left and go up to a tree at the point where two fences meet. As Wolf Link, use the Sense view and Link will see a few dead Hylian guards, pointing towards a dent in the earth. Link must use a bomb on this to reveal a switch which opens one of the gatehouses. Link must light the torch within using his Lantern to make the rain stop before quickly running to the other gatehouse and lighting the torches outside before the rain starts again. Lighting both torches opens the gatehouse and once Link moves the two Owl Statues he can read a clue which tells him that the spectres point where the door opens. If he returns to Wolf form and uses his senses, heading back toward where he entered the graveyard he will find three more dead Guards pointing toward two indents in the rock. Link must move the Owl Statues here to create platforms leading to a chest containing a small key. However, oddly enough, this key is not required to complete Hyrule Castle. This key can be used to access a room near the boss door. Also, rather than fighting several enemies to get a key to access the castle, this key can be used as a shortcut. Doc Borville's Poor Eyesight If Link transforms into Wolf Link inside Doctor Borville's clinic, Borville will not notice that Link is a Wolf due to his poor eyesight. Duck & Cover Kids If Link performs certain actions (such as the Shield Attack or using his sword) or items (Slingshot, Gale Boomerang, Bow, Bombs, Clawshot, Spinner, or even the Ball and Chain) near the children from Ordon Village will cause them to react by defensively ducking out of the way. However this only applies when they are areas where Link can normally perform these actions. Early Bomskit Get the Worm Every time Link kills a Bomskit, it will leave behind a Worm, which Link can put in a Bottle to use as Bait for Bobber Fishing. Falbi's Flight-By-Link? After paying the admission fee Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl, if Link throw all the Cuccos out into Lake Hylia (with out Link leaving Falbi's Cucco coop), Falbi will wonder where all his Cuccos went and will humorously tell Link he'll have to learn how to fly on his own. Fast Kills Link can use the Ending Blow to kill the Deku Toad in one shot. Make Link kill all of the young, dodge the toad's falling body and go to the front of the toad. Auto-target the tongue, with Link's sword drawn, and use finish. The Deku Toad dies instantly. Note that this technique of finishing with an Ending Blow can also be performed on most, if not all. Fishin' in the Rain Like in Ocarina of Time, Fish are generally more likely to bite and are more active when it is raining (however in Twilight Princess due to the ability to go Bobber Fishing this applies to other areas as well and not just the Fishing Hole). If Link stares out the window of Hera's cabin while it is raining, she will remark that the lousy weather is great for fishing. Fishing Rod of Seasons Every time Link enters the Fishing Hole (this applies only to the Hole entrance from Upper Zora River as Hena's cabin is considered part of the Fishing Hole itself), the seasons within the Fishing Hole changes. Certain fish prefer certain seasons over others (for example the Hylian Loach prefers Summer and dislike the cold of winter). If Link stares out the window of Hena's cabin, Hena may comment on the current season. Free Fishing Bait At the Fishing Hole, Link and Wolf Link can obtain bait used for Bobber Fishing. If Wolf Link digs behind the Sign near the Fishing Hole's entrance/exit, he can unearth 6 Worms. Link can also knock down the Beehive (or pull it down with the Clawshot and then break it with his sword) hang on the back off Hena's cabin, allowing him to obtain Bee Larva. This gives Link a free and easy source of bait. Frog Lure To get the Frog Lure, Link must beat all the levels in the Roll Goal minigame that is in the Fishing Hole's building in Zora's Domain. This can be very difficult. The Frog Lure is not required to beat the normal quest, it is optional. However it is the only that Link can use to catch Hylian Loach legally within the Fishing Hole (as the Sinking Lure is considered illegal). However Link must let the fish nibble on it for a bit before setting the hook, making it difficult to use. Golden Bugs Hidden throughout the game are twenty-four Golden Bugs, twelve of which are male and twelve of which are female. Link can bring them to Agitha for rewards. When Link is near one of these bugs, a distinct chime noise will continually sound. They are easier to find during nighttime due to their golden glow, which gives away their positions. The following locations are from the GameCube release of the game. The entire game is mirrored in the Wii release, so all east/west directions should be reversed if playing on this console. (Also- many of the Golden Bugs have wings, and move rapidly, making them somewhat difficult to catch.) Rewards When given a Golden Bug, Agitha rewards Link as follows. Graceful Sword Sheathing After defeating an enemy or enemies (or immediately after successfully performing an Ending Blow), if Link presses A to sheath his sword, instead of simply putting the sword in its scabbard as he would normally, he will skillfully sheath his sword in the same manner he does after defeating a boss and in certain cutscenes (preforming a few fancy flourishes before skillful swing the sword around in order to skillfully return it to its scabbard in one graceful fluid motion). Though it serves no real purpose and there are no benefits for doing so, visually it is a cool way to return Link's sword back to its scabbard after defeating enemies or after performing an Ending Blow. However due to its lengthy animation, it is best performed after Link has killed all nearby enemies and is in no danger of being attacked while performing it. Fortunately, sometimes Link will be unable to sheath his sword in this manner if there are enemies nearby, removing the danger of performing it accidentally. Note: Sometimes Link can only perform this technique after defeating certain common enemies like Babas or strong enemies like Lizalfos. Guay Hunting Rupee Rain In areas where large flocks of Guay gather, if Link manages to kill every single Guay in the flock, multiple different colored Rupees (Green, Blue, and Yellow) will magically fall from the Sky which Link can then collect (the Rupees usually drop near where the Guay were flying). Depending on where the flock is (such as the one over Lake Hylia), Link may have to use items such as his bow to kill them. Like most enemies, these flocks respawn if Link leaves the area and as a result it is a fast way to obtain Rupees. GuayHunt One of the best ways to deal with most Guay flocks is combine Link's Hawkeye and Bow (which allows Link to zoom in and snipe distant targets accurately). This will give the Bow a cross-hairs and zoom function which allows Link to target them more accurately. After defeating the entire flock, Link can usually collect all the Rupees by using his Gale Boomerang. However some locations such as Lake Hylia, the Rupees appear in the Lake forcing Link to dive into Lake Hylia to retrieve them. The Gale Boomerang is also useful for stunning them and bringing them into range of Link's sword. Guay Flock Locations It should be noted that not all Guay flocks leave behind large numbers of Rupees (for example the one that appears in Kakariko Village at night). Here is a list of the flocks that do and where they appear: *Hyrule Castle Town (Access Roads) - These are 3 areas located around Hyrule Castle Town that serve as access roads connect it to the Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru Provinces. A single Guay flock appears in each of these area. **Hyrule Castle Town (Lanayru Province) - This flock flies near the amphitheatre-like ruins overlooking Lake Hylia (where Link and Telma observe King Bulblin before they head to Kakariko with Ilia and Prince Ralis). Link can kill the flock with his slingshot or bow. The Rupee appear on ground of the amphitheatre-like ruins (near some broken columns). **Hyrule Castle Town (Eldin Province) - This flock is found flying near the wooden drawbridge that connects Hyrule Castle Town to the Eldin Province. After dealing with the nearby enemies (Kargarocs and Bulblins) Link can kill the flock with his slingshot or bow. The Rupees appear on the Bridge after the flock is defeated. **Hyrule Castle Town (Faron Province) - This flock flies around the large natural column (covered in vines and holds a Dig Cavern is located) that appears in the area (where Agitha and the Goron that clears the boulders block path to Faron Province) that connects Hyrule Castle Town to Faron Province. Best to attack them from afar with the Slingshot or Bow. The Rupees will appear on the ground near the column. *Eldin Province **Kakariko Gorge (Eldin Province) - This flock is perched in the tree near the fence on the ridge overlooking both Kakariko Bridge and the Gorge. They will fly out of the tree if Link comes near the tree or one of them is killed or disturbed by one of Link's ranged weapons. The Rupees will drop out of the tree in a circle around the trunk. **Kakariko Graveyard - This flock hangs out on one of the two trees in the graveyard. Can be killed using Bow or Sword. The Gale Boomerang also work well here. *Lanayru Province *Great Bridge of Hylia - This flies over the Great Bridge of Hylia. The Rupees appear on the Bridge after the flock is defeated. **Lake Hylia - In Lake Hylia, their is a small column-shaped island (where a white Cucco can be found) that Link can fly to from Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl. Link must shoot them down with his Bow or Slingshot (it is too far to pull them near Link with the Gale Boomerang). Once the flock is defeated, the Rupees will appear in the Lake below the island forcing Link to go for a swim to retrieve them. **Northern Hyrule Field (Lanayru Province) - This flock hangs out in one of the trees in the northern section of Lanayru Hyrule Field (the part that that part of Zora's River runs through). The Rupees appear near the tree when the flock is killed. Category:Game Secrets Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Harvesting Pumpkins If Link smashes an Ordon Pumpkin, a baby pumpkin grows where the original was. Baby pumpkins cannot be smashed or picked up, but if Link fills a bottle with water and pours it over, the baby pumpkin will grow instantly. Hawkeye The Hawkeye is used to see far away, like a telescope. It can be combined with the Hero's Bow to shoot arrows accurately at long distances. To obtain it, Link must first complete the Goron Mines. Then he can play a mini-game by talking to Talo in Kakariko Village. This entails shooting two targets, then hitting the very distant pole on the tower where Talo stands. Once completed, Link can enter the nearby Malo Mart and buy the Hawkeye for 100 Rupees. This item is not necessary in order to finish the game, though its ability to allow Link to snipe distant enemies with his Bow from afar is extremely useful. It also gives Link the ability to survey and examine his surroundings more closely. Both of these abilities are useful in traversing and exploring large open areas like Hyrule Field and Gerudo Desert. Hidden Skills Hidden throughout the game are Hidden Skills that the Hero's Shade can teach Link. Their locations are given to Link once he has sung in front of the corresponding Howling Stone, once finished the song the location will be revealed on the Map by showing the White Wolf Icon. Go to that location and the Golden Wolf will be waiting for Link to arrive. There are seven in total. (Note: These locations can be accessed later if you missed them previously, and the skills have to be learned in order.) Hena's Old, Very Old! Usually when Link talks to Hena's pet bird Purdy (who Link can speak to sometimes by standing near his birdcage and waiting for a Button prompt and Z-Targeting Arrow to appear over its head) the bird will be rude to Link (calling him an idiot, telling Link to leave, etc.). However occasionally Purdy will say that Hena is very old, causing Hena to yell at Purdy for lying (according to her anyway). Interestingly, Hena doesn't appear phased when Purdy insults Link (a potential customer) and will even scold Link if her rattles Prudy's cage by Rolling. Hidden Secret of the Roll Attack In Twilight Princess, Link is capable of performing the Roll Attack technique without any prerequisites. It is never mentioned in the game, the game's manual, and was probably meant to be a "secret/hidden" move for players to discover on their own. It is performed by pressing B (or by swinging the Wii Remote in the Wii version) at any time during a roll. Regardless of when the command was input, Link will thrust his sword in front of him as he finishes the roll. The roll attack deals more damage than a regular sword strike, and allows Link to quickly approach and attack enemies. Additionally, it is capable of breaking a Darknut's guard, though only if its extra armor and shield have been removed. Hidden Skill Practice Link can practice certain Hidden Skills (Shield Attack, Back Slice, Mortal Draw, Jump Strike, and Great Spin Attack) he learns on the Scarecrow training dummies found near his house in Ordon Village or near Coro's shack in Faron Woods. The only skills Link cannot practice on them are the Ending Blow and Helm Splitter. Iron Boots Cucco Accelerator While Cucco Flying (where Link glides in the air while holding on to a Cucco), equipping the Iron Boots mid-flight will increase the speed at which Link falls due to the additional weight of the Boots. However Link can also unequip the Iron Boots mid-flight, allowing him to return to his normal Cucco flying speed. By equipping and unequipping the Iron Boots mid-flight, Link can use them to control his flight speed. If used correctly, Link can use the Iron Boots to control which platform he lands on in Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl. Equipping them can also be used as a way to land more quickly. Iron Boots Attack While wearing the Iron Boots, Link can damage enemies with them by rolling. This attack is also powerful enough to knock enemies like Bokoblins and Bulblins on their backs, allowing Link to finish them off with a Ending Blow provided he is quick enough. Iza Ain't Afraid of No Wolf If Wolf Link approaches Iza while she is outside (best way for this to happen is if Link does not defeat the Shadow Beasts that appear from the Twilight Portal near Iza's Boat shack on Zora River and holds off helping her after he has obtained the Master Sword and gained the ability to transform freely.) she will not cower and Wolf Link can speak to her. She will tell Wolf Link to get lost or she turn him into a fur coat. Interestingly, she shares her lack of fear of Wolf Link with her brother Coro who sells Lantern oil in Faron Woods. Iza wants some COM! PEN! SA! TION! If Link uses a Bomb Arrow to destroy the breakable Jar (which appear as targets in Iza's Rapid Ride) hang in her Boat shack, she will demand that Link pay her 10 Rupees compensation for breaking it. Iza to demand he pay another 10 Rupees every time he blows up the Jar with a Bomb Arrow. The Fish are CRYING, Keep Our Waterways Clean! Occasionally while Bobber Fishing Link will catch various pieces of flotsam and trash (Old Boots, Empty Cans, Wheels, Twigs, etc.). After catching one of these Link can properly dispose of it by pressing A''. Most of these items are useless trash or debris that gets snagged in Link's line. Also despite the sign warning people "''DON'T LITTER! Do NOT toss empty bottles or cans here! The fish are CRYING! Keep the fishing hole clean!", Link will still occasionally catch trash while fishing in the Fishing Hole. Even the Ducks living in Fishing Hole will mention that because of the litterbugs that people sometimes reel in trash while fishing. One Person's Trash is a Lucky Catch! However sometimes Link may get lucky and catch a Bag of Rupees which is a small bag of Rupees that someone apparently dropped. Link open the Bag by pressing A'' in order to obtain the Rupees inside it. At the Fishing Hole, Link can also catch an Empty Bottle and a Sinking Lure while Bobber fishing as well. Master Fisherman On the wall of Hena's cabin in the Fishing Hole is a picture of the Pond Owner from ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, holding a Hylian Loach. Once you look at this picture, Hena will begin to scratch herself similarly to the Pond Owner. Natural Enemies Like past game Dodongos can be killed easily by feeding them Bombs, however it is slightly more difficult to get them to swallow regular bombs (or Water Bombs) as Dodongos are lower to the ground and the time they open their mouth is shorter. As a result, Link's best option is to use Bomblings (which are living bombs) which are fast enough to be crawl right into a Dodongos open mouth and detonate in their stomach before the Dodongo knows what hit them due to the Bomblings ability to be deployed quickly and the fact they crawl on the ground in a straight line. No Lanterns Allowed Inside of Barnes' Bomb Shop there are warning signs that read "FLAMMABLE, Lanterns strictly prohibited!". If Link ignores the warning and lights his Lantern near Barnes, he yell at Link for recklessly lighting a fire in his shop, forcing him to put it out. If Link lights his lantern inside the Bomb Shop in a location away from Barnes (such as on the stairs or on the second floor of his shop), Barnes will pull down his wielder's helmet and activate the shop's sprinkler system dowsing Link and his Lantern with water to put out the flame regardless of whether or not Barnes can see Link lighting the Lantern. However if Link's Lantern is empty of Lantern Oil, Barnes will not yell at him or activate the sprinkler system, as the Lantern produces no flame. Refilling the Lantern with Oil will however will cause Barnes to react as the Lantern can produce a flame once it is refilled. No Tunic, No Boots, No Service! If Wolf Link enters Barnes' Bomb Shop from the Rooftop entrance and goes down stair after Kakariko Village is free of Twilight, Barnes will pull down his wielder's helmet and stand still like a statue (which is apparently his typically reaction when stricken by fear). Wolf Link cannot speak to him, nor can he either purchase or sell Bombs. Wolf Link must leave the shop in order to transform back into Link, as Midna will not let him transform back into a Hylian inside the shop even if he is out of Barnes' sight (such as being up stairs). Wolf Link can escape the shop as he had done previously, by knocking down the cupboard and using it to climb up to the exit. Pieces of Heart In total, there are 45 pieces of heart hidden throughout the game. The best way to locate them is to talk to the fortune teller in Hyrule Castle Town. If Link ask her to tell him about the "Love" in his future, she will show him an image of an area where a Piece of Heart is hidden. Poe Souls After talking to Jovani in Hyrule Castle Town, Link can take the souls of Poes in his wolf form to help Jovani break free from his curse. Collecting certain amounts will allow Link to receive rewards from Jovani. In total, Link can obtain 60 Poe Souls and get an unlimited amount of Rupees. Rewards Category:Game Secrets Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess